Payback (Far Cry 3 Mission)
For the mission in Far Cry 4, see Payback (Far Cry 4 Mission) Payback is the twenty-fifth mission of Far Cry 3. Jason infiltrates the island on which Vaas is based to seek vengeance for his friends and for the Rakyat. After fighting through hordes of pirates, he enters Vaas's warehouse, where he is ambushed by Vaas yet again. Vaas stabs Jason with a knife, causing him to fall into a dream state. In this dream sequence, Jason finds and kills Vaas, which appears to have the same consequences outside of the dream. After the dream sequence, Jason wakes up in Citra's Temple. Citra informs him that Vaas is dead, and they plan their next move to kill Hoyt. Synopsis After becoming intimate with Citra, she tells Jason that it is now time to kill Vaas. After travelling to Vaas' island, Jason discovers that Vaas' pirates are throwing a party in honour of Jason's death. Jason must then breach the Compound in any way the player sees fit. After entering the compound, Vaas appears on a stack of televisions to inform Jason that he knew Jason was still alive, and that he was coming. Vaas then remotely ignites the building, at which point Jason must escape. Jason then finds himself on the roof of the building with a view of the entire compound. He must then fight through several waves of pirates before finally entering the building that Vaas is believed to be in. After shouting a challenge to Vaas, Jason is ambushed from behind and stabbed by Vaas. Jason falls into a dreamy state, where he walks along a dark pathway of what appears to be glowing blue television screens. After reaching Vaas at the end of the path, he says that Citra will make a warrior out of Jason, and that they are "so fucked." Jason pulls out a pistol, whereupon Vaas pulls it up to his head and tells Jason to shoot him. Should the player opt not to shoot immediately, Vaas will then pull the gun down to his chest and Jason will shoot regardless of whether the player did or not. After this, Jason falls into another dream where he uses a Vector .45 to fight off Vaas clones as they run towards him with knives. Jason finally reaches Vaas, whereupon he uses a knife to attempt to kill Vaas. Vaas dodges the initial strikes, then blocks the last. Jason then lets the knife fall into his other hand and stabs Vaas multiple times. Vaas falls to the ground, and Jason does the same. Vaas' eyes look straight into Jason's once again, and Jason falls asleep. Objectives * Reach Vaas' island * Enter the compound * Find and kill Vaas * Fight through the compound Deaths * Vaas Montenegro - killed by Jason for killing Grant. Trivia * When first infiltrating The Compound, the song I Fink U Freeky can be heard, but in a short cutout of the song, it will repeat it self until you enter the Warehouse. * If you stay and listen to the music, you will hear Vaas' voice sometimes, and you can also hear gunshots and female screams. * This Mission will only be played in daylight. Soundtrack Category:Far Cry 3 Missions